If I Was Your Vampire
by DearEndlessly
Summary: What happens when both Jacob and Seth imprint on Edward? Which is lust and which is love? Graphic in that later chapters. Edward/Jacob Edward/Seth Bella/Alice Edward/Bella
1. Chapter 1

Jacob's POV

I'm ignoring the burning in my legs, the exhaustion of my body. I'm running, so far away. This couldn't have happened, there's just no logical explanation. My life was so sorted and suddenly it seems as though all my perfect images and memories have been depleted. A familiar scent invades my senses causing me to come skidding to a halt. Part of me is telling me to run; the other part is waiting for the inevitable to happen.

While my mind is having an internal battle, out walks the enemy; apparently my soul mate. His scent is now completely overpowering, the sweet smell of honey and lilacs. His golden eyes hold a sense of hostility, and rage; his hair whipped in an askew fashion from his running. His jaw is clenched and his perfectly symmetrical lips are set in a straight line. He doesn't say anything yet I know his mind is reeling, calculating, and analyzing each fiber of my thoughts. I remain silent due to the fact that I can't even think of a sentence to explain.

Finally, the ominous silence that enveloped the secluded clearing was too much. "Edward." I inwardly cringed at how broken and inaudible my voice sounded. He didn't move his face expressionless as his stance resembled a statue.

"I didn't mean for this—" I was abruptly cut off by a growl that rumbled in his perfectly taunt chest. Subconsciously I raked my eyes greedily over his perfect body, Bella was right he's perfect, dazzling, and unbelievable.

"Stop thinking like that, mongrel." He hissed, taking one long stride closer to me. I noticeably stiffened, though I kept my face as serious as I could.

"I can't help it, leech." Scowling, I took an advancing step towards him as well.

In a flash, he had his hand around my throat, pinning me up against one of the oak trees that surrounded us. I struggled for a moment, reaching out my hands to attempt to push him off of me. Yet no prevail.

"Listen, puppy…." I growled at the pet name, one of my hands gripping tightly onto his wrist, a feeble attempt to pull him off.

"Whatever you are playing at needs to stop" His voice was gravely serious as he let go of his hold on my throat. "Stay away from Forks."

Later that night…

No One's POV

Jacob lay sprawled across his slowly shrinking bed; he seemed to be growing inches in months. His hands were folded behind his head, staring blankly up at the ceiling. His mind made out images of faces in the thousands of little bumps in the plane. Somehow he manages to see Edward's face staring back at him. He closes his mind for a moment, picturing Edward's angular jaw, up to his soft lips that were contorted into his well known crooked smile. His mind was still in a frenzy, how exactly was he going to confess to Bella, that his soul mate was none other than her boyfriend? Why did he have to imprint on Edward Cullen of all people?

There was a soft knock on his door, pulling him out of his thoughts. He mumbled a quick 'Come in' before the door opened. Standing in the threshold was Seth Clearwater, a nervous expression painted on his face.

"Hey Jake." He whispered softly and shakily, his eyes darting around the room. "I need some help."

Jacob gestured towards the small space left on his bed, watching carefully as Seth slowly sat down.

"What's wrong?" Jacob's tone was lazy and uninterested as Seth fidgeted.

"I think I may have imprinted on someone."

"Oh, on who?"

"You can't be mad, okay? I can't help it."

"Seth, just say it." Jacob's patience was growing thin. He had better things to do then to listen to Seth's rant.

"I think I imprinted on Edward…" Seth finally met Jacob's shocked gaze. He felt his throat tighten, his heart felt as though it was ripped in half and stomped on.

"What?!" He boomed, his teeth grinding together. Was that even possible? Two shape shifters imprinting on the same person, the same male vampire for that matter? All the frantic questions buzzed through Jacob's mind. If it came down to choosing, Edward would no doubt choose Seth, right? Edward and Seth were so close, he should have known. Suddenly his eyebrows furrowed together, Edward wasn't going to choose either of them, but Bella. Then they would end up alone. But what if Edward felt what Seth felt for him? What if Edward was simply going to pass over Jacob as if he was dirt? He suddenly felt the urge to go see Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I raised a fist colliding it with the wood that stood so strongly before me. The soft knock seemed to just have finished when the door opened. There stood Alice looking oddly upset, which was unusual for someone like her. She smiled the best she could, yet unlike all her other smiles it didn't quite reach her eyes. Her hair laid flat against her head her eyes no longer holding their usual cheerful expression.

"Alice, what's wrong?" My tone was concerned yet curious. She shook her head quickly before stepping aside to let me pass through. Once through the threshold of the door I strolled through the well known house, her following suit. We both took a seat opposite from each other, an uncomfortable silence filling the room. After what seemed like hours, Alice finally spoke.

"Something is wrong with Jasper."

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't know, he's been so withdrawn lately. It seems as if he's avoiding me, and although I've looked nothing in his future suggests problems." Her eyes were downcast as I stood and shuffled over to the love seat she was sitting on. Sisterly, I draped a comforting arm around her tiny structure, pulling her tightly next to me.

"I'm so sorry, maybe he's just…" I couldn't find the right words. Jasper had never been 'withdrawn' from Alice. The two were nearly inseparable. I couldn't blame it on sleep, or bad grades, since those didn't apply to them. Alice sighed. She was clearly defeated with trying to pry into Jasper's problems. I was in a world of my own when I saw her lean over, tilting her head against my shoulder.

"I would ask Edward to do a little spying for me, but he seems so preoccupied." Edward, the reason I came over, where was he? He would have surely come down at the sound of my arrival. As if Alice could read minds, she told me that Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were all out. Alice chose to stay behind. I didn't want to press the subject as to why Edward was so preoccupied so I simply remained silent.

"You smell so good." Alice mused as she took in a deep breath. Usually this would make me feel uncomfortable, but it was Alice; it was rare that she made anyone feel uncomfortable. I giggled at her comment, shaking my head at her bluntness.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, in which I pulled out reluctantly. Charlie's number flashed against the screen. I gave Alice a 'one second' look and answered it. Charlie requested that I be home before dark, since it was a school night. I obliged to his orders, rising from the leather couch. Alice seemed to have picked up on my soon departure as she walked next to me on the way to the front door.

"Thank you, Bella." She suddenly wrapped her arms tightly around my neck, her strength nearly crushing my bones.

"Uh, Alice." She loosened her arms with an 'oh sorry!' As she began to pull out of the embrace she pressed her lips against my cheek, although her lips were ice cold, my skin was burning. Now I was sure that I was blushing.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Meanwhile

Jacob's POV

My mind was racing, as was my legs. I stopped for a moment, picking up a faint scent of one of the Cullens', yet to my dismay it was not Edward's sweet scent. Albeit it wasn't the smell I was searching for, I followed it hoping to catch another whiff of Edward's scent. I followed the trail of invisible sweetness, straddling the invisible border. Then it hit me, what I had been looking for. It was strong, not too far from here. I jogged slowly again, staying on the reservation's side of the boarder. I had become a stalker, to say the least. What on earth was I doing? Trying to secretly follow around Edward without him somehow knowing? Come to think of it he could probably hear me right now, or smell me at least.

Through the vegetation I saw him slowly stalking a doe. The animal was huddled around a small stream of flowing water, its head arched down into the cold liquid. I quietly phased, pulling a pair of black cut off shorts. Without thinking I walked towards the nearly glowing angel. I knew he knew I was there, watching him; yet he seemed to ignore my presence. By accident, my foot stepped on one of the small stray branches that had fallen from last week's wind storm. I cringed, watching as the doe's head shot up. Edward growled in annoyance as the animal began to run towards me, most likely not realizing I was there. As the baby deer passed Edward, he reached one long white arm out latching onto the deer's muscular leg. The animal crashed to the ground, trashing throughout the dead leaves. I watched in awe and somewhat disgust as he snapped the animal's neck, latching his sharp white teeth into its neck. Moments passed then Edward dropped the drained deer to the ground, his shirt and the rest of his body seemingly spotless. He rose from the crouched position, eyeing me pointedly; yet not as deadly as a few hours ago. Although my thoughts were hectic, I kept a straight scowl on my face.

"Seth thinks he may have imprinted on you." I growled at the thought, sneering at how his expression morphed into an amused smirk. I somewhat felt bad, it really wasn't my place to tell but at the same time I was furious.

"Hm." His eyes were glowing, literally glowing through the dark forest. In the background I could hear presumably Emmett's booming laugh. Anger boiled up inside of me. Why was he being so nonchalant with hearing the Seth may be his soul mate, but when he found out that I may be he was obnoxious and opposed towards the thought.

"Are you really comparing yourself to Seth?" His perfect eyebrow arched up into the casual disarray of his copper hair. "Why insult the poor kid?"

A growl hummed inside of my ribcage, this time it wasn't out of anger but jealousy. In the blink of an eye, Edward was a couple feet away circling around me. His gaze was appraising though his eyes did not once leave mine, which is until he circled around my back.

"I'm not your soul mate, pup." I could feel the icy radiation on my bare back, then slowly ghosting down my neck. Turning my head slightly, I was met with an expressionless face. His face was only inches away from mine, as was his lips. Subconsciously my eyes darted down to his lips in return; I licked my own chapped ones.

"Opposites attract." I countered, although the closeness of our bodies my voice was surprisingly steady.

"That they do, but enemies don't." His velvety smooth voice filled my ears, almost sounding like melting chocolate.

"I wasn't aware melting chocolate had a noise." He continued, his eyebrow still rose skeptically. A harmonious chuckle passed through his parted lips, most likely at my erratic thoughts. I turned so I was facing him, yet I remained close to his marble chest. I was leaning in before I knew it, slowly closing the gap that was between our bodies. Another chuckle from Edward, and he was meters away; joining his two satisfied brothers. Had they just seen what I was nearly about to do?

Edward shook his head at my thoughts, before turning with his brothers in the direction of Forks. The three white bodies disappeared into the blackness, gracefully; silently.


	3. Chapter 3

Around him stood the entire pack, beside him was Jacob. They all stared at the two with curious and somewhat disgusted expressions. Surely the fact that two people imprinted on the same person, a male vampire for that matter, was unheard of. The elders had met and discussed as to what following actions they should perform. In the end, they had decided that time would be the best answer. Wait to see what would happen. To see if one of them just had pure lust for Edward, while the other shape shifter had love. In Seth's mind he knew that he loved Edward, Jacob couldn't stand next to Edward without feeling hate. Seth's attention turned to Jacob, who looked extremely angered. His expression was stern, his lips pressed into a tight line while his jaw clenched and unclenched. His eyes were dark and hostile, his teeth grinding together.

"Leech lover." Paul spat, seemingly preparing for the fight that was surely about to come. Sam moved quickly between the two teenagers, his hands outstretched as the two lowered into a crouching position. Two low growls hummed in each of the wolf's chests', clearly annoyed that the two couldn't fight like they had wanted to.

His anger seemed to be too much, Paul quickly phased. He leapt toward Jacob, who was now phased as well. Paul bit into Jacob's shoulder automatically causing Jacob to whimper at the pain. The two darted off into the forest, Jacob following closely behind Paul.

!!!

Jacob's POV

Don't fight.

Let them be.

Twenty on Jacob.

What? Paul will rip him apart.

Ignoring the thoughts of my pack members that swam through my head, I stared intently at Paul. Both of our teeth were visible, circling each other; never once did I let him out of my sight. I knew he was mad, in fact I've never seen him this belligerent. Clearly my imprint had set him off.

No longer was I able to ignore his hateful thoughts, the derogatory terms about myself and Edward buzzing out of his mind and into mine; I lunged for him, my teeth sinking into his neck. He howled as he attempted to shake me off, trying to get a grip on me. His paw reached digging deeply into my fur, raking the talons over my skin. He repeated the action to other parts of my body, each claw resulting in a cry from me. I can't believe I was losing to Paul. Somehow he had gotten my grip loose, this time using his claws to push me to the ground. His jaw wrapped around my hind leg, beginning to drag me. I could hear the bone cracking as he tugged; other bones in my chest snapping as well. I had lost not only the fight but any strength to move. I sighed, figuring it best to save the rest of my bones and let Paul just drag me.

I lifted my head slightly at the smell of vampire, one of the Cullens' no doubt. Turning my head stood a short, pixie looking one; she didn't seem mad or upset. Her facial expression was completely blank, which matched the expression on the man beside her. He was no doubt the leader, blonde hair perfectly set; his skin was so white it almost was transparent. It was only the two of them, my spirits falling at how Edward was absent.

The man talked first, "You're on our land." Despite his words, he didn't seem mad. He was calm and collected, just like the girl that stood beside him. Paul stopped tugging and pulling to look up. We both glanced around us, the scenery being foreign to us. We crossed the border; we had gone against the treaty. Paul barked a growling sound before stalking off towards La Push.

The two vampires watched as he left, soon after turning to look at me. I phased, opening my mouth to explain the situation. Picking my head out of the dirt and grass, I looked up at them. My vision was blurred, the searing pain in my chest and shoulder reminding me of the wounds.

The older man shook his head as I went to speak, telling me to save my energy and not speak. Something about a punctured lung or organ, then my mind went into panic. I'm bleeding, although my blood must seem bitter to them, they're still vampires none the less. They'd probably drain me and leave me here to fucking die.

"Carlisle wouldn't hurt you." My eyes opened immediately landing on a disheveled looking Edward. His voice was so soft and velvet like, that I knew no human could possibly hear it. Black dots clouded my vision, before everything went completely black. Edward lied; they were fucking killing me now.

!!!

I opened my eyes, squinting at how bright the light was. White equipment and walls surrounded me, the place reeking of vampire. I sat up quickly, the IV in my arm tearing slightly at my quick movements,

"Fuck,"

"Stop moving, you're going to hurt yourself even more."

My head snapped around, Edward stood in the threshold of the door. His arms were crossed and he had a small smirk on his face. Yet his eyes held a sense of concern, hurting. I obliged to his orders, lying slowly back down to avoid any more tearing.

In the blink of an eye, he was at my side. He elegantly and slowly sat at the chair beside the hospital bed, his hands folded in his lap. He seemed to move like liquid, I suddenly became jealous. My movements were neither graceful nor fluid.

"Where am I? What happened?"

"You're in my house, in Carlisle's personal hospital room for that matter. As for what happened, I'm not too sure. When I arrived you were lying covered in blood. Carlisle said you broke a few ribs and your leg."

"Oh, yeah." The memories came flooding back to me. Paul bit my shoulder, the bones cracking as he pulled me across the forest floor.

"Why were you fighting?"

"Stay out of my fucking head, bloodsucker." I growled though I instantly felt guilty. "We were fighting because…" I stopped short for a moment, honestly I didn't want to tell him that I was fighting with a pack member for him. I hoped he was reading my mind now, that way I wouldn't have to say it out loud.

"Me?"

"Yeah,"

"So you're serious about the whole imprinting thing?"

"I guess."

"Hm, and what about Seth?"

"Seth is young; he doesn't know what imprinting even is."

"You're young."

"It's different."

"Care to explain?"

The door suddenly opened again, revealing the blond man from earlier.

"How are you feeling, Jacob?"

"Fine,"

"I see your wounds are nearly healed. Though your bones may take longer, since we had to break them to set them about an hour ago; the morphine will probably wear off after a few minutes."

Edward was gone when I turned to look at the chair, a frown covering my face. Carlisle injected more morphine into the IV; oddly enough I could feel it moving through my body. Starting up my arm, across my back and then down my torso. My body was going numb again. He explained to me how it may make me sleepy in a few minutes. I nodded at his explanation, enjoying how relaxed my body was.

"Edward told me you imprinted on him, as well as another pack member did." I froze, no longer feeling relax or calm.

"And…?"

"Would you mind explaining it to me?"

I sighed, the man saved my life; the least I could do was explain the mess I was in. I explained about Seth, and how I personally thought he was just lying. How the elders were going to give us more time to figure out who really had, or if anyone had at all. He remained quiet, nodding his head slowly.

Once my explanation was over, I felt incredibly tired. My eyelids felt like they weighed a ton, slowly slipping closed.


End file.
